Dance Shoes: A Fanboy and Chum Chum Fanfiction
by Comickazi13
Summary: Tessa's family has just moved into the neighborhood and she doesn't know where to turn. Back home, she'd have her dance studio and BFF Kaylee. But out here, there's only Fanboy.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 1**

My shoes traced the marley floor in a _rond de jambe_ and circled back around into first position, brushing into a _tendu _in front of me. In laymen's terms, I made a circle with my leg and brushed into an arched point on the floor. My practice ballet shoes were battered and worn-out, the gray beginning to show from the soft pink. This was my last time at the dance studio.

I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered if they would even have this kind of paradise in my new town. Sighing, I adjusted the straps of my black leotard and shimmied my skinny hips to fit better in the sheer-fabric, black dance skirt I was wearing. I switched to my right side and began working my left leg. Front, around, back. Front, around, back. Back, around, front. Back, around, front. Front, lift, around, back. Front, lift, around, back. _Relevé_. Repeat. Etcetera. I was very used to my routines for working my leg strength. My right leg needed more work than my left, being left-handed and all, but I knew I had to keep both my legs strong so I could go on pointe.

The strong rhythm of _Fossils_ by Saint Sans echoed through the mirrored room as I continued with a series of _plies_, some going only halfway down and some going all the way to the floor. I felt my thighs work and when the music dwindled, I stretched them by kicking my leg up on the bar and leaning towards my foot.

"Darling, we have to get a move on. Time to say goodbye," my mother called from the other side of the room. "Then, get changed and come on out. The movers are here with the truck and we have to go…_now_."

Slowly, I lowered my leg, the magic of the moment gone, possibly forever. I walked over to Madame Christine, my shoes dragging on the floor and making muffled scuffs on the marley. The woman opened her arms and gave me a hug. Her crazy blonde hair was patted down and depressed-looking.

"We'll all miss you, Tessa, dear," she said softly before kissing my forehead and pointing me towards my class. My eyes filled with tears as I saw my best friend Kaylee. I ran towards her and threw my arms around her neck.

"Oh God, Kaylee!" I sobbed. "What if I never see you again? We're supposed to be inseparable!"

"I know," she cried with me. Her fair face was stained with red blotches and her usually bright, chipper green eyes blinked rapidly. Strands of her black hair were glued to her face from when we had cried outside of the dance studio earlier. We'd be best friends ever since our first day in ballet class back in the old preschool days. "But I'll write. I promise."

"I promise too," I gulped. "Keep an eye on Ace for me, will you? Make sure he doesn't go out with anyone while I'm gone." Ace was the guy I had a continuous crush on ever since the first grade. He was gorgeous and in the tap class in the slot right before my ballet class.

"You got it, girl," Kaylee said through a forced smile. She sniffled before leading me into the dressing rooms to get changed. I dragged my feet as much as I possibly could, but eventually, I had changed into my purple-and-green T-shirt and jeans, stuffing my ballet shoes into my duffel bag.

"Tessa! Come _on_," Mother complained from the door. I turned and gave Kaylee one more bone-crushing hug before turning and rushing out the door without looking back. It would've been too painful. I climbed in the truck and closed the door, burying my face in my hands and bursting into a fresh set of tears.

(A few days later…)

I sat in my room, staring blankly at the gray wall. For a town as colorful as it was, the inside of my house was a dull and boring as it could possibly be. I couldn't wait to get some new paint in my room. My dad, in an attempt to patch things up between us as it was his fault that we had moved in the first place, was installing a bar and mirror in the living room so I could do my routines and keep my legs strong. He said he wanted to find a dance studio where I could go after school since both my parents were planning to work to pay off the house. I just sat on my bed and stared at the wall. School started tomorrow and all I could think about was Kaylee.

Around dinnertime, I picked myself out of my slump and grabbed my running shoes. Tugging them on, I called to my parents that I was taking a jog around the park (which I had located the day before) and would serve myself leftovers if I didn't make it back in time for dinner. With that, I burst out the door and took off down the street.


	2. First Day of School

**Chapter 2**

As I jogged around the dirt path surrounding the park, I breathed in and out as evenly as I could. I didn't want to cramp up. My sandy-blonde hair was swept up in its usual ponytail, spick-and-span even when I was exercising. The baggy green T-shirt concealed the curves in my body and my shorts made my long, muscle-y legs look even longer. I took a seat on a bench for a quick breather.

Even though it was the evening, I was able to see a few kids hanging out at the playground. Two of them caught my eye. The reason for this was because they looked very peculiar…and they were wearing their underwear outside of their pants.

The first one was wearing an orange-and-yellow superhero costume and black mask. He was short and rotund and had messy brown hair and a pleasant smile. His teeth were a bit crooked, but I figured that wasn't a big deal. He obviously didn't care about his appearance anyway.

The other boy was tall and slender and had a buck-toothed grin. He, too, was wearing a superhero costume, but his was green and purple and he didn't wear a mask. Instead, the hood of his costume came up and covered the top half of his face. Again, he obviously didn't care about his appearance. He was swinging around on the monkey bars making some ridiculous sound, which I assumed was a war cry.

I rolled my eyes and continued to jog.

(The next day…)

I walked through the halls of school trying to find the front office. Clutching my organizer to my chest, I scanned the walls for any signs or directions.

"Great," I muttered to myself. "My first day in a new school and I can't even find where my classroom is."My backpack started slipping off, but I managed to catch it before it fell on the floor, but it was a little late. A girl tripped over it and went flying. I leapt and managed to break her fall. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I should've been more careful."

"No problem!" she chirped, standing up and brushing her insanely cheery clothes off. She adjusted her black pigtails and held her hand out for me to shake. "My name is Yo. What's yours?"

"I'm Tessa. Hey, can you help me?" I inquired. "I'm supposed to go to Mr. Mufflin's class, but I have absolutely no idea where that is and I can't find the office for the death of me."

"Oh what a stroke of luck!" Yo shrieked with happiness. I reached up and tried to make my ears stop ringing. "I have Mr. Mufflin. Come with me!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me off. As we were rushing to class, she caught sight of the duffel bag on my arm. "Hey, what's that?"

"Just my dance stuff," I shrugged, trying to keep my voice level as she bounced me along. "I'm going to the dance studio after school to run a few routines." Yo looked at me strangely and I dropped my head. "Too much information?"

"Oh no," she smiled sweetly. "I've just never met a ballerina before! Ooh! This is so exciting! Do you dance on your tippie toes like those pretty ballerinas do?" I blushed.

"If you're referring to going on pointe…no. Not yet," I said quietly. "I'm still working on it. I really want to though. Do you dance, Yo?"

"Oh no," she laughed. "I'd much rather take care of my Yamaguchi pets." She produced a little pink machine from her backpack and cooed at it while pressing buttons. "But I love ballerinas! They're so pretty and cute!"

"Ah…I see." We had come to the classroom and Yo stepped inside and tugged on the old teacher's sleeve.

"'Scuse me," she giggled. "We have a new student."

"NEW STUDENT?" two nasally voices echoed from the back of the classroom. I stepped in sheepishly and tucked my duffel as far under my arm as I possibly could.

"Please come up to the front of the room and introduce yourself," the teacher (who could only be Mr. Mufflin) said in the dullest of voices.

"Um…Well…Hello," I gulped. "Uh…my name is…Tessa Parks and…um…"

"You may sit down now, Miss Parks."

I silently thanked Mr. Mufflin and took my seat behind a redheaded boy with a massive overbite who donned braces and a black cape. Geezus! Did everyone in this school think they were a superhero? Speaking of which, the two boys I had seen at the park started giggling behind me. I looked at them for a minute and they stopped, but slowly slid their desks forward until they were sandwiching me between them.

"Hi, Tessa!" said the short one. "My name is Chum Chum."

"And I'm Fanboy," grinned the taller one. He stared at me for a really long time with a goofy grin plastered to his face. It was starting to creep me out, so I messed around in my dance bag pretending to look for something. "Hey, what's in there?"

"Fanboy, don't you know it's rude ask what is in a lady's personal possessions?" said the boy in front of me, his voice dripping with a British accent. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I couldn't bear to hear them for a moment longer. I'm Kyle the _Conjurer_!" He covered his face with his cape dramatically.

Why was Mr. Mufflin totally not hearing this? How could he ignore two kids who thought they were superheroes and one crazy guy who thinks he is Harry Potter? Since I probably wouldn't get in trouble for it because Mr. Mufflin wasn't paying attention, I pulled out one of my ballet shoes and a needle and thread to repair the elastic that was coming undone.

"Oh so you dance ballet?" Kyle asked. "How splendid! What a cultured pastime!" I smiled at him. Maybe I had found a kindred spirit!

"So do you dance too?"

"Who? Me? Oh no. I have much too much to do with all my sorcery and such." I sighed and returned to my stitching.

"Um…Tessa?" said Fanboy. "I dance."

"What? No you don't, Fanb-mmphh!" Chum Chum protested. But he was cut off by Fanboy smacking his hand over his mouth.

"What he means is that I don't dance _as often as I would like to_," he mumbled, shooting a look at his friend who seemed to get whatever message he was trying to send.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, my face breaking into a smile for the first time since I moved. "That's cool! Fanboy, do you wanna meet me at the dance studio after school? My parents pick me up from there. I have to go through my exercises so I can get up on pointe soon. Y'know, easy stuff. Maybe you can join me? _Tendu_, _Degagé,_ _Fouetté_. The works!"

"Uh…sure!" Fanboy chuckled somewhat nervously. "Sure…I'll...uh…meet you there, Tessa!"


	3. Ballet Boy and Tap Chum

**Chapter 3**

"Thanks for walking me to the studio, Kyle," I smiled. Kyle had offered to walk me to the studio after school after Fanboy and Chum Chum had mysteriously disappeared right after class. I could tell that he and I were going to be fairly close friends. We seemed to really get each other...even if he was a loony toon who thought he was a wizard.

"It's no trouble at all," he nodded. "It wouldn't be fit for a young lady like yourself to be walking around a new town not accompanied by a chum. Besides, I do believe your studio is on my way home. I'm sure I would've been coming this way on any account."

I told him about my old life before I moved and he told me some tips and tricks to living in Galaxy Hills. I was in the middle of telling him about the time Kaylee and I had to do a duet from _Swan Lake_ for our winter recital (I couldn't really tell if he was riveted or extremely bored) when we came up to a huge yellow building with sign that had two huge, pink pointe shoes depicted on it.

"I'm assuming this is the dance studio," I said, mostly to myself.

"Your assumption would be correct," Kyle smirked. "I hope to see you around, Tessa." He continued to walk down the street.

I pushed the door open and was greeted by very cold air-conditioning. I breathed in and smelled leather shoes, freshly laundered leotards, and scentless deodorant. (Trust me. It does actually have a smell.) Walking into a dressing room, I slid the curtain closed and began to change into my own leotard, shoes, and tights. I pulled my hair up into a tight bun and looked in the mirror. Perfect. Just as I was about to emerge, the curtain shot open and two faces were staring in at me. I shrieked in terror.

"Relax, Tessa. It's just me and Fanboy," Chum Chum said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah," Fanboy added. "Sorry. We didn't know this stall was taken."

"Oh...God," I breathed, holding my hand to my chest. "It's...okay, guys...You just...startled me. That's all. I'm done if you wanna use this room."

"THANKS, TESSA!" Fanboy yelled, pulling me out of the room and zipping in before I had a chance to say anything else. I looked around to see that Chum Chum had also entered the room, so I shrugged it off and went to do some warm-up stretches. I slid down into the splits, keeping my eye on the door so I could call the boys over when they came in.

I was leaning over to stretch my right side when the door suddenly banged open and there stood Fanboy in the most ridiculous getup I had ever seen in my life. He was wearing a bright pink leotard, tights, and tutu _over_ his superhero costume. What's more, he had a tiara perched on the top of his purple hood/mask and he was carefully balancing in pointe shoes. He leapt in, did a little twirl in mid-air, and landed in an _arabesque_. I gasped and ran over to him.

"Fanboy!" I whispered urgently. "Take those shoes off! You'll ruin your feet! Boys don't go on pointe!"

"I'm just doing ballet," he shrugged through a nervous smile. "Isn't this how _you_ do it?"

I just stared at him for a while. I wasn't sure whether to be insulted or burst out laughing. Finally, going with the latter, I bit my lower lip and started to giggle.

"God no," I chuckled. "Number one, boys don't wear tutus either. And number two, dancers don't dress up in show gear just to run through a few routines."

Fanboy looked at me in mortification. He bit his lower lip with his front buck teeth and shuffled his feet.

"I'm sorry, Tessa," he blushed. "I _wanted_ to impress you and all I've _done_ is embarrass you."

"Embarrass me?" I smiled. "Not at all. I'm guessing that you're not really a dancer, are you?"

He shook his head.

"I guess I'm a little disappointed that you lied to me," I shrugged. "But, you're really sweet for trying. If you wanna stick around, I could see if I can scrounge up some boy dance stuff."

At that moment, Chum Chum came running into the room wearing tap shoes and a Fred Astaire outfit.

"Am I late?" he panted. "I got lost after Fanboy ran out of the dressing room."

"I would love to stay," Fanboy sighed, biting his lip again. "But, I have to go...uh...because Chum Chum needs help with his homework!"

"But I don't need hel-mmmmpphh!"

"HA HA! That's a good one, buddy," Fanboy laughed. "C'mon. Let's head back home."

"Well, I'll see you at school, then," I grinned as walked over to the bar and began doing a set of _plies_. As I was doing so, I watched as Fanboy and Chum Chum walked out of the studio and down the street. Fanboy hit his forehead with his hand repeatedly and Chum Chum was patting him on the shoulder. "Y'know," I said to myself, "he really did make a good effort. I think I'm getting kinda fond of that kid."


	4. Frosty Freezy Freezes

**Chapter 4**

"So, darling," my mother said as she chewed her steak carefully, "did you make any new friends at school?"

I swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah. There's this girl. Her name is Yo and she's really perky."

"She sounds nice."

"Well," I shrugged, "she gets on your nerves really quick. There's also this guy. Kyle. He's British. And he thinks he's a wizard."

My parents stared at me.

"Not kidding," I smirked. "But he's really nice too. He walked me to the dance studio after school. And then there are Fanboy and Chum Chum."

"Interesting names," my dad said, not looking up from his dinner.

"Interesting _people_," I continued. "They wear superhero costumes and are really hyper all the time. But they're really sweet. They came to dance with me after school."

"That's sweet," my mother smiled. "Do you have plans for the weekend?"

"Uh...no."

"Why don't you hang out with your little friends?" she asked. "I could invite them over and..."

"NO DON'T!" I shouted. When my parents stared at me again, I laughed nervously. "I mean, I _totally_ have plans this weekend. No need to invite them over." _And make me look like a total nutjob and loser_, I added in my head. "Hey, I'm gonna go take a jog after dinner. Maybe go see a friend. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely, darling," Mother giggled, patting me on the head. "You go right ahead."

(After dinner...)

I jogged along the street. I figured I would go to the park if I didn't see anyone I knew and just do some conditioning. But, as I turned a corner, I bumped into someone tall and skinny who fell back and tripped over someone short and round.

"Hey, fellas," I beamed, reaching down and grabbing Fanboy's purple-glove-clad hand to help him up. Afterwards, I helped Chum Chum dust himself off. "I can't seem to get rid of you two, can I? What are you guys up to?"

"We're just going for a Frosty Freezy Freeze," Chum Chum grinned back. "Do you wanna come along?"

"What's a Frosty Freezy Freeze?"

The two boys gasped in unison.

"Only the best drink on the entire planet!" Fanboy exclaimed, leaping into the air and pausing for a moment, his finger pointing dramatically into the air.

"It's like an angel swallowed a rainbow and then threw it up in a cup," Chum Chum sighed lovingly.

"Sounds great," I laughed. "Where do we get one?"

"At the Frosty Mart," Fanboy replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me off in the opposite direction. "This way!"

Chum Chum ran behind us (I was surprised he could keep up with Fanboy's jackrabbit-like pace) and we soon came upon a convenience store. The neon sign above it verified that it was the Frosty Mart. The doors dinged as they slid open and I looked inside. All the foods that I had been avoiding for the last five years of my life were stacked upon the shelves. Fattening, filled with bad carbohydrates, and so very delicious. My mouth watered at the scrumptious sin unfolding in front of my eyes. A guy with puffy brown hair and large glasses that took up the majority of his thin face was standing behind the counter reading a magazine. He was wearing a slurpie cup with three giant pink F's written on the side on his head, which I thought was a bit unusual.

"Oh not you two again," he whined when he saw Fanboy, Chum Chum, and I come through the door.

"Hiya, Lenny!" the two boys chorused as they walked past the counter and towards a machine in the back. The machine was pink with a huge white Yeti-looking monster on the front. Two spouts advertised a pink and a blue drink.

"What color do you want?" Chum Chum called.

"Uh...Pink, I guess," I shrugged, not taking my eyes off of Lenny. He was banging his head on the cash register. "Hey, what's the matter, man?"

"Those two," he grimaced, jerking a thumb at my buddies. "They come in here every day at least twice and they drive me nuts!" I looked over and saw that the Fanboy and Chum Chum were dashing back and forth, pouring both of the different flavors of Frosty Freezy Freeze into their paper cups. They were giggling madly and making really bad puns.

"I can see how that might get on your nerves," I nodded. "But no worries. I'll take them to the park and get them out of your hair, okay?" Lenny looked at me like I was some kind of war hero.

"Oh..._thank _you," he whispered as his eyes welled up with tears of joy. "I'll never forget this." He grabbed my hands and kissed their backs. I stared at him awkwardly until he let me go. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Fanboy and Chum Chum brought up three paper cups filled to the brim with Frosty Freezy Freeze and pulled out a dollar.

"OH NO!" Chum Chum screamed, covering his mouth in shock. "We don't have enough money for Tessa's!"

"No problem," Lenny chuckled as he rang them up. He put in fifty cents from his own pocket. "It's on me. Now, off you go. Have fun!"


	5. I really like you

**Chapter 5**

"This is delicious, guys!" I exclaimed as I took a slurp from my Frosty Freezy Freeze. We were in the park, lounging on the pedestal of a stone statue of the town's founder or something along those lines. I took another sip. "Ooh, I haven't had anything sugary for the past five years!"

"Why not?" Fanboy inquired, sucking on the straw of his own drink.

"Because I've been trying to keep my weight down," I shrugged. "No one likes to watch a fat dancer."

"But...you're not fat," Fanboy said. He stared at me skeptically as if trying to figure out why I would ever say that about myself.

"Yeah!" Chum Chum agreed. "You're as skinny as Kyle! Or even Fanboy!"

I laughed as I looked at Fanboy's tall, slender frame.

"Oh I don't think I'm as skinny as Fanboy," I chuckled, resting my chin in my hand. Fanboy blushed and elbowed his pal in the stomach.

"Hey, look!" he called, detracting attention by pointing. "There's Kyle!"

Indeed, Kyle was walking down the path, his nose stuck in a book with an odd face on the cover. I hopped down from the statue and dusted the seat of my pants off. I slowly walked up to him and paused for a few moments before yelling "HEY, KYLE!" really loud.

He screamed and stumbled back a little bit, almost dropping his book.

"Be careful, oaf!" the book yelled at him.

"It wasn't my fault," Kyle shouted back. "Tessa startled me!"

"Whoa...dude," I said slowly. "Your book is talking."

"Of _course_ it's talking," he snorted. "It's the Necronomicon! The book of the dead!"

I looked at him for a moment, tilting my head to one side. Brushing my thoughts of either him or me being clinically insane, I smiled congenially.

"Sorry for scaring you, Kyle. I'm just hyped up on sugar. I haven't had it in five years."

"That makes sense," Kyle nodded. "Naturally, as a dancer, you need to make sure that you are physically healthy. I'd hate to go see a performance with obese ballerinas."

I shot a look back at Fanboy and Chum Chum who just shrugged and grinned.

"Wanna hang out?" I asked. "There's plenty of room on the statue."

Kyle glanced warily at my two companions before looking at me again.

"Maybe some other time," he muttered a little sourly. "I'd rather be in your company alone than in the company of those two ninnies." Fanboy and Chum Chum waved at him and he shuddered.

"Suit yourself," I shrugged. I moved out of his way and he moved on past. "See you at school, Kyle!"

"Yes, yes, see you then, Tessa."

I walked back over and hopped up onto the statue, grabbing my Frosty Freezy Freeze and taking another slurp. It may not have been ladylike, but I opened my mouth and belched. Covering my mouth, I blushed slightly.

"Excuse me."

"That...was...AMAZING!" Fanboy shouted, jumping up and down. He clasped his hands together and grinned at me with wide eyes.

"I've never heard a louder burp before!" Chum Chum cheered.

"You're so cool, Tessa!" Fanboy continued, his volume rising with each word. He flipped over so he was lying on his stomach on the stone platform, supporting his head with his hands. He sat up for a moment. "Hey, Chum Chum?"

"Yeah, Fanboy?"

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Sure." Fanboy dragged Chum Chum to the playground and behind the slide so I couldn't see them. I shrugged and took the last sip of my Frosty Freezy Freeze, dumping the empty paper cup into a nearby trash bin. When I turned back around, Fanboy's face was inches away from mine. I screamed.

"God, Fanboy, don't sneak up on me like that!" I gasped. "You scared the living Skittles out of me!"

"I'm sorry, Tessa," he blushed, dragging the tip of his shoe in front of him as if drawing a semicircle in the dirt. "I...I have to tell you something. Promise you won't laugh?"

"Why would I laugh at you, Fanboy?" I asked, reaching out and putting my hand on his shoulder. Truth be told, I had grown very fond of him in the last few hours. I might even say that I had a crush on him. It sure hadn't taken me very long to get over Ace. But then again, Ace never really knew I existed.

"Because...I..." he trailed off and bit his lip. He turned away from me and walked a few steps away. Then he paused, turned his head to look at me, took a deep breath, and ran towards me. He flung himself on his knees and wrapped his arms around my legs. "I really, really, really, really, really, really like you, Tessa! I've really, really, really, really, really, really liked you since I saw you at the playground yesterday! You maybe didn't see me, but I saw you and I thought you were so pretty and then I saw you in school and all I wanted to do was impress you, so I lied and said I danced, but I felt so bad for lying when I did ballet wrong and then I hung out with you tonight and it's been so amazing and I just really, really, really, really, really, really like you!"

All of this was said in one breath, so I had to process it for a few seconds. When everything finally registered, I realized I was staring at him.

He was trying to smile, but he ended up looking much more nervous than happy. He was standing pigeon-toed and was huddling down like I was going to yell at him or something. His hands were clasped behind his back.

"Well, Fanboy," I smiled softly, "I happen to like you too." I reached out and took his hand. For a moment, he just looked at me in shock. Then, I saw a look of utter joy snap onto his face.

"YEAH! WOOOHOOO!" He gave me a huge hug and bounced up and down. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! TESSA LIKES ME! TESSA PARKS LIKES ME! TESSA PARKS LIKES ME: FANBOY! I'M THE LUCKIEST KID IN THE WORLD!"

Chum Chum appeared from behind the slide and gave his best friend a high-five.

"Congratulations, pal!" he laughed. They hugged and Fanboy appeared back at my side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and planted his other fist on his waist in a heroic pose. He had a dedicated and triumphant look on his face.

"I won't let you down, Tessa," he said dramatically. "I'll be the best boyfriend you've ever had!"


	6. Firsts

**Chapter 6**

Several weeks passed and every day, Fanboy, Chum Chum, and I would head down to the Frosty Mart to get a round of Frosty Freezy Freezes. Lenny always looked happy to see me as long as I shoved the boys out the door as soon as we made our purchase. They'd even come over to my house a couple times.

One time, I invited Kyle over (who had agreed begrudgingly to join us) and I had given the three of them a private dance concert. Chum Chum fell asleep by about the third piece, Kyle was awake and applauding the entire time, and Fanboy tried gallantly to keep his eyes open. By about the fifth piece, I realized that my boyfriend and his buddy weren't handling it so well, so I stopped the concert and baked some cookies. Kyle even had one and seemed to be having fun. He still was very much annoyed with the boys, though.

One day at lunch, I was sitting down at my usual table when purple gloves covered my eyes. I squealed and reached up to pull them away.

"Guess who?" said that voice I had come to know and love.

"Lemme guess...Is it...Lenny?"

Fanboy and Chum Chum giggled.

"Nope!"

"Is it...Mr. Mufflin?"

Another set of giggles.

"Uh-uh!"

"Hmmm...Is it Yo?"

"No way!"

"Well...Is it my favorite boyfriend and little buddy in the whole world?" Fanboy moved his hands and gave me a hug from behind. He dropped his tray next to mine and sat down. Chum Chum sat my other side.

"So we were thinking that maybe you should come over to our house after school," Chum Chum smiled. He took a forkful of the glop on his tray, but that only made it angry and he found himself beating his lunch back with the fork rather than using it to eat.

"That sounds great, fellas," I beamed. "I've never been over to your house before."

"We know," Fanboy nodded, putting his arm around me. "And since you're my girlfriend, you _have_ to come over someday. So why not today?"

"That's a good point, hon," I smirked. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Looking up at him, I saw him smiling that adorable buck toothed grin. It made my heart melt. "So am I walking home with you? Cuz I should tell my parents if I'm not going to be at the studio today."

"Yeah," Chum Chum agreed as he whacked the agitated glop with the prongs of his fork. "You should."

"Cool. I'll call them after school gets out."

(After school...)

I walked up the winding stairs behind Chum Chum who was following Fanboy. I didn't know they lived in a water tower. It reminded me of that old TV show: _Animaniacs_. That was a good show. Anyway, we came up to the balcony that surrounded the round house. The door was in the shape of Fanboy's head.

"Welcome to the Fanlair!" Fanboy announced dramatically as he threw open the door.

Their living room was big and had many windows. There was a couch in the middle of the room facing a small TV at one end. Stairs lined both sides of half the house. A little veranda jutted out and acted as the partial ceiling of half the living room/kitchen.

"Nice place, guys."

"Thanks, Tessa," Chum Chum said. "We knew you'd like it. Do you want a snack or anything?"

"No," I shrugged. "Thanks anyway, Chum Chum."

"Wanna watch some TV, guys?" Fanboy asked. He plopped himself on the loveseat in front of the purple sewn-on patch of the outline of his head. Chum Chum zoomed in next to him in his own appointed spot. "Oh, _Tessa_," he said trying to sound innocent, "looks like you don't have a seat." He sighed. "I guess you'll have to sit on my lap, then." He reached out and hooked his arms around my waist, pulling me down onto his lap.

"Okay," I giggled. "Let me know when I get too heavy."

"You?" he winked. "You're as light as a feather." He pulled me closer and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You're sweet," I smirked. "You're a big liar, but you're sweet."

"Alright, you two," Chum Chum rolled his eyes playfully. "What do you want to watch?" He clicked the remote and a Sigmund the Sorcerer re-run came on.

"This shmuck?" I snorted. "Betcha all his tricks are faked."

Fanboy and Chum Chum gasped.

"B-But he's the most famous pre-teen sorcerer in the world!"

"What gives with the accent?" I continued, ignoring them. "Is he German? Is he Austrian? Is he Russian? At least with Kyle I know what country I'm dealing with." I caught a glance of my friends' horrified faces and checked myself. "But, of course, the entertainment of magic is still there."

"Well...even if you don't like Sigmund the Sorcerer, I _still_ really like you," Fanboy sighed, squeezing my waist.

I smiled and patted his hand. We watched several episodes of the magic TV show until I started getting so bored that I was beginning to pass out. As I nodded off, I could still hear Fanboy and Chum Chum talking.

"Aww, lookit her."

"She's adorable."

"I know. You're really lucky, Fanboy. Tessa's really nice."

"She's more than just nice. She's amazing."

"Have you two kissed yet?"

"...No..."

"Are you going to?"

"I dunno. I guess when the time comes, we'll see what happens."

"That's really wise, Fanboy."

"Thanks, buddy! Now quiet. I don't want to wake her up. I'm gonna carry her upstairs and put her in my bed." I felt someone trying to lift me and I heard my Fanboy grunting. "Huh...This may be a bit harder than I thought. She's light as a feather, though..."

"Let me help." Two sets of arms managed to lift me and carry me up the stairs. I was only slightly conscious to feel them put me down on a mattress and pull a blanket around me.

(A little later...)

I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. I freaked out in my mind for a few seconds before remembering that I was at Fanboy and Chum Chum's house. I sat up and looked around. My shoes were set by the bed and a blue blanket was covering me. I tossed it off and wandered downstairs.

"Is that you, Tessa?" called Fanboy's voice from the couch. His head popped up and he looked at the staircase, his face splitting into that buck toothed smile I loved. "Great! You're up! Chum Chum went to tell your parents that you're spending the night. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah," I yawned. "Of course it is."

Fanboy hopped up and walked over to me, pulling me into his arms.

"Soooo...we're alone..."

"Alone?"

"Alone," he wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed.

"You are ridiculous. Y'know that?"

"I may be ridiculous," he grinned, pointing at himself with his thumb, "but I have an amazing girlfriend."

I chuckled and stared at him for a while, sighing. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around my waist. He slowly leaned in and closed his eyes and I did the same. Then, our lips touched. We kissed for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Uh...Did we just do what I think we just did?" he asked.

I just nodded and pulled his lips back to mine.


	7. Tubular Bells by Danny Elfman

_**A/N: Tubular Bells is actually a song by Danny Elfman and can be found on Youtube. I suggest you listen to it while reading this chapter. Thanks and happy reading!**_

_**Comickazi13**_

**Chapter 7**

I burst into the Fanlair. I had run all the way from my ballet class at the studio to my house, written a letter to Kaylee to tell her the fantastic news, and then booked it back around to visit the boys. They were lounging on the couch since it was Saturday morning. They never understood why I could spend my Saturday mornings in a classroom than in front of cartoons with a bowl of cereal. But they understood that it was important to me.

"FELLAS!" I screamed as I burst through the door. "You'll never believe the news!"

"What?" Fanboy asked. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "What's got my girl all excited?"

"Oh my God!" I shouted. "I just got my first POINTE PIECE!" They looked at me like I was mildly insane. I knew they weren't too familiar with my ballet terms even though I'd been friends with them for over two months and tried to explain my language. So, I reached into my ballet bag and pulled out my newest and most valued possessions.

Shiny, pink, beautiful, new pointe shoes. They weren't even broken in. They were still in the shoe box, completely sheathed in tissue paper to keep them from getting scratched. I unwrapped them and held them up for the boys to see.

"Ohhhhh!" Fanboy nodded. "Those shoes that all the ballerinas wear! So what exactly does it mean, Tessa?"

"It means that I have graduated," I grinned. I latched onto Chum Chum in a hug and planted a huge kiss on Fanboy's lips. "It means that I can play lead roles in ballets! It means that I've become...a woman."

"I thought you became a woman when...OWCH!" Fanboy was cut off when Chum Chum elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm gonna break them in! Right now!" I squealed. Kicking off my tennis shoes and peeling off my socks, I slipped the stiff shoes on my feet and wrapped the shiny pink ribbons around my legs. I started to go up onto three-quarter point and then up to full point over and over again. "Fanboy, c'mere please." He walked over to me and I rested my hands on his shoulders as I rose onto full point and went up to _passé_. "You're the closest thing I have to a bar, hon," I explained. He just grinned at me with that buck toothed smile and nodded, looking down at my feet.

"You make it look so beautiful, Tessa."

"Thanks, Fanboy."

"You look like a _real_ ballerina now!"

"I know! I'm so excited, Chum Chum!"

"What are you doing for your dance?" my short friend asked. He had lowered himself to the floor to get a better look at my shoes in action.

"I got assigned a piece of music called 'Tubular Bells' by Danny Elfman."

"Sounds like something Kyle would be interested in," Fanboy pondered out loud. "Can we listen to it?"

"Sure!" I came down through three-quarter point to half point to quarter point. I walked to the CD player on the wall and plunked in the CD my teacher had given to me. When I pressed play, I bounced back onto the couch. Fanboy and Chum Chum remained standing to listen.

The piece started out with a bunch of bells playing harmonically. Then, strings were added to give it a very mysterious, dark flavor. It swelled to an exciting climax, and then dwindled down to almost exactly where you began in the music. It faded out and I looked at the expressions on Fanboy and Chum Chum's faces.

Chum Chum looked slightly frightened, but he seemed to have enjoyed the music. Fanboy was thinking, his hand cradling his chin, his eyes rolled up to the ceiling, and his lower lip protruding a bit.

"That's definitely something Kyle would like. We should go have him listen to it!"

"Okay!" I grinned. I took the CD and started to leave before halting at the door. "Oh that was close."

"What?" Chum Chum asked.

"I can't go outside wearing my brand new pointe shoes. They'll get ruined!"

"I'll just have to carry you!" Fanboy offered heroically. He swooped in to pick me up, but struggled under my weight. "I...swear!" he panted. "You are...as light as...a feather!" He wiped sweat off his forehead and looked at my feet. "Can I carry your shoes instead?"

I thought about it for a minute. My shoes were really important to me. But, I knew that Fanboy would be careful. He was my boyfriend after all. I untied my shoes and handed them to him. He stroked them carefully before reaching into his mouth with his thumb, pressing behind his front teeth. To my surprise, the top of his head opened up like a garbage can and he tossed my shoes in. I looked at him, first horrified and then just curious.

"It's my special storage," he explained. "It comes in handy. Don't worry. Your shoes will be okay in there."

We walked to Kyle's house and knocked on the front door. When he opened it, he scowled at the sight of Fanboy and Chum Chum but smiled at me.

"Hello, Tessa," he greeted. "To what do I owe your visit?"

"I'm going on pointe!" I exclaimed, grabbing Kyle in a death-grip hug. "I brought the music for you to listen to." Reaching into my duffel, I brandished the CD and handed it to him. "Fanboy says it sounds like something you'd enjoy."

"_Fanboy_ says that?" Kyle grimaced. "Well, I'm sure if it was chosen by your professional dance instructor, it can't be as bad as I'm thinking it might be." He glanced at the title. "'Tubular Bells' by Danny Elfman? Sounds...interesting." He put it in his own CD player and pressed play. The music again filled the room. I watched Kyle's expressions. He seemed very pleased with it. At the end, he gave Fanboy a shocked look. "Well, I can't believe it, but you actually knew what I would enjoy!"

"There's a first time for everything," I chuckled. "My dance teacher gave me some moves I could try to come up with my choreography for the dance. Do you wanna see them?"

"Good show!" Kyle clapped, seating himself on the couch. "Go right ahead, Tessa."

"Fanboy, can I have my shoes back, please?" I asked. He reached into his head and pulled them out, completely unharmed.

"There you are, Tessa, m'lady!" he said in a fake Cockney accent. "May I tie them for you?" I giggled and extended my leg. Fanboy stared at it for a while before slipping on my shoe and attempting to do up the ribbons. At first, he did them too loose. Then he did them too tight. Then he realized that he was tying them the wrong way in the first place. Finally, I bent down and touched his hands.

"Care for some help?"

He blushed and nodded. I took his hands and controlled them like puppets to tie the ribbons the right way and the right tightness. When I was done, I let go of his hands, but his hands followed mine and held on.

"You'll learn," I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Now go sit down. I want to show you these moves! Kyle, would you turn on the music please." He did so. I planted my feet in fifth position with as much turnout as I could possibly give myself. As the music started, I rose to _sous-sus_ and performed a fifth position _arabesque_. The music filled me as I closed my eyes and did five rapid _sissones_, followed by a _pirohuette_, which escalated into a long strand of _fouettés_. I repeated this several times before sliding down off pointe and looking at my audience hopefully. Kyle started clapping, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Beautiful!" he cried.

Fanboy and Chum Chum were clapping too, but I could tell that they were clapping more because I was their friend than because of my technique or dance moves. I did a goofy little bow and leaned down to untie my shoes.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Fanboy chuckled. He ran over to me and slid down on one knee. "Let me get those for you." He winked. "I know how now." He untied the knots I had helped him do and slipped my shoes off my feet. "Doesn't that make your feet hurt? I mean, being up all the way like that. It looks like it hurts a lot."

"It does," I shrugged, "if you don't have the tolerance for it. But, I've been working up strength in my feet and legs for years. Five, to be precise."

Fanboy must have tuned me out because by the time I had finished my explanation he had propped my foot up on his knee and was massaging my toes. He hummed a little song under his breath.

Kyle smacked his hand to his forehead and went to get my CD. Chum Chum (who wanted to leave us alone for a moment) took this time to inspect Kyle's book collection even though he had absolutely no interest in reading.

I looked down at my boyfriend before sliding down onto the floor next to him. He didn't look away from my foot, still humming. I sighed and rested my chin in my hand as I watched him. Fanboy was such a sweetheart. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead before leaning back and having him switch feet.


	8. Fanboy's Cold

**Chapter 8**

Winter break was a few days away, which meant that the performance of my pointe piece was even closer. Galaxy Hills was getting colder and colder until there was a fine layer of snow on the ground.

I started to wear sweats instead of T-shirts and shorts when I went out jogging.

Fanboy and Chum Chum donned their furry hats and jackets over their costumes (I seriously wondered if they ever washed those things), initiated snowball wars with each other over the weekend, and asked me to be the referee.

But one day, Fanboy didn't call me to ask me over. I was a little nervous, so I donned my snow clothes and went over to his house to see if he was okay. I knocked on the door.

"Fellas?" I called through the wood. "You okay?"

Chum Chum cracked the door open and held a finger to his mouth.

"Shhhh," he whispered. "Fanboy's resting. He got a really bad cold after playing in the snow without shoes on yesterday."

"He didn't wear shoes?" I grimaced, smacking myself in the forehead. "Sometimes that boy is so ridiculous. Can I come in and see him?" Chum Chum nodded and opened the door enough for me to get in.

"Fanboy! Tessa's here to visit you."

There was a muffled crash from upstairs and I climbed up to the second level to see that Fanboy was snuggled in his bed. A humidifier was upside-down on the floor. I assumed that he had dropped it accidentally which had resulted in the crash.

Fanboy had pale skin naturally but since he was sick, his skin tone had gotten about two shades lighter, making him almost look gray. But, his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears were bright red. He had dark circles under his eyes and a little bubble of snot hanging from his nose.

"Hon, you look awful," I said bluntly. I walked over to Fanboy and sat down on the bed next to him. I reached over and stroked his head before getting a tissue and wiping the snot away.

"I know," he wheezed. His nose sounded very congested and he sniffled every few seconds. "Could you pick that up for me, Tessa? I can't quite reach it from here." Fanboy reached out towards the humidifier and waved his arm around to illustrate his point.

"Sure," I smiled softly. I retrieved the machine and plunked it on his stomach. "Now you take it easy. I'll go make you some soup, okay?"

He nodded and sneezed, going cross-eyed for a moment. I frowned and kissed the top of his head before going back downstairs.

"Chum Chum, I'm going to need you to help me out today," I instructed my little friend. I lowered my tone and kneeled down to face him at eye-level. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a five-dollar bill. "I need you to run down to the Frosty Mart and pick up two Frosty Freezy Freezes. One for you and one for Fanboy. He could use some cheering up. I also want you to pick up some 7-Up and some cough-drops, okay?"

Chum Chum nodded and bundled up before heading out the door into the snow. I turned back around and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Tessa?" Fanboy's voice called from upstairs.

"Yes?"

"Can I come downstairs and watch TV? I feel lonely up here all by myself."

"Okay, Fanboy, but let me come and get you. I don't want you falling down the stairs and injuring yourself," I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. I could tell that this cold was really dampening Fanboy's spirit. I hurried upstairs to find him standing in the middle of the room with his blanket wrapped around him tightly. He was shivering. "Oh, hon," I sighed. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. "C'mon. I'll take you downstairs."

Linking my arm with his, I led him down the flight of stairs and settled him on the couch. I walked over to the TV, turned on the Manarctica TV movie, and tucked Fanboy's blanket around him for maximum warmth and comfort.

"Thanks, Tessa," he moaned. "Sorry that you have to take care of me. I know you'd rather be practicing your dance."

"It's no problem, Fanboy," I shrugged. "I _want_ to do this. Besides, I'll have time to run through it and clean it a bit tomorrow. Maybe I'll work on it a little while you're napping. But now all I want you to do is rest and watch Manarctica kicking the Global Warmer's tushie. Okiedokie?"

"Okiedokie," he sniffled through a smile. I leaned down and kissed his forehead again. "Hey, Tessa?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

"I love you too, Fanboy."


	9. Shoe Sitting, Magic, and Yo

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, guys," I called as I ran up to them at lunch on the last day of school before Winter Break. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Go ahead, Tessa," Fanboy grinned cockily. He had gotten over his cold quickly and was back in school the next Monday. "_Anything_ for my girl."

"I need you to look after my pointe shoes," I said. I produced the box (which had been carefully lined on the inside with bubble wrap and foam) from my backpack. "A weasel found its way into the studio through the ventilation system. Now the janitor is obsessed with finding it and we can't use the lockers cuz he's using them as his base of operations."

"That sounds like something from a TV show," Fanboy pondered to himself.

"We'd love to," Chum Chum smiled. "How long do you need us to have them?"

"Just for a week," I shrugged. "The recital is next Friday and I borrowed a pair of old pointe shoes to practice in so I don't get my show ones all scuffed and dirty before the big day. But I need these to be in the safest place possible. With my mom poking around my room all the time, she might take them and...I dunno. Dry clean them or something. She's a neat freak." I handed Fanboy the box. "And I trust you guys more than anyone else with my most valuable possession. I know you won't dirty them or rip them or lose them or anything."

"We'll be extremely careful with them, Tessa," Chum Chum nodded. "We promise."

"Thanks, guys," I sighed. "You're lifesavers."

"No problem, baby," Fanboy chuckled as he put his arm around me. "I mean, you _did_ nurse me lovingly back to health when I was sick. It's the _least_ I could do."

"You're so overdramatic," I smirked. "Hey, I gotta go. I promised someone that I'd eat with them today. They said they had something to show me." I gave Chum Chum a hug and kissed Fanboy on the lips. "I'll see you two later. Love ya!"

"Bye, Tessa!" they called together.

I walked towards the opposite corner of the lunch room to a table that was shadowed.

"Hey, Kyle," I greeted my other friend. "What's that thing you wanted to show me?"

"Hello, Tessa," he said. "I've noticed that you don't seem to believe that I am indeed a wizard!"

"Oh I believe you," I nodded.

"You do?"

"Of _course_," I continued. "And I also believe that the world is flat and the moon is made of cheese."

"Well, the time has come to show you that I possess the powers of the darkest of magic!" Kyle announced dramatically. He pulled out a stick from his cape. "Observe!" He waved the stick and a beam of pink light shot out of the end. It zipped over to another table where it picked up an apple from Chris Chuggy's tray and made it hover back over to us.

"Wah wah wah!" Chris protested, reaching to grab his apple back. But it had levitated too high and he couldn't reach it even when he jumped up and down.

"Party trick," I shrugged. "I've seen it a dozen times."

"Oh...Well then watch in amazement as I summon a griffin!" He began chanting some words. At that moment, Fanboy farted really loud so I turned around to laugh. When I looked back, the ceiling was gone, and Kyle was dangling by his cape.

"How did you get up there?" I asked.

"You didn't _see_ that?" Kyle shouted in annoyance. He smacked himself in the forehead with the stick and all of a sudden he was a chicken.

"WHOA!" I yelled. "DUDE! That's awesome!"

"Oh _now_ you see it," he groaned. "Can you get me-BAKAWCK- down please?" I climbed up on top of the lunch table and unhooked his cape from the splinter of wood it was hanging on.

"That's an impressive trick," I grinned. "I didn't see any slight of hand or anything! How did you do that?"

"I'm a _real_ wizard!" he insisted, using the stick (which was presumably his wand, I suppose) to turn himself back into a human.

I stared at him for a while before starting to laugh.

"Oh, Kyle, you're _so_ hilarious!" I snorted. "You and I both know that you are as much of a _real_ wizard as Fanboy and Chum Chum are _real_ superheroes."

"Technically," Chum Chum said, popping out of nowhere, "I'm a sidekick." He then disappeared back to our usual table.

"B-But I really _am_ a wizard!" Kyle insisted. "I attended the prestigious Milkweed Academy until I was expelled for turning one of my professors into raspberry flan!" He paused for a moment, licking his lips. "Delicious old fool."

"Oh _really_?" I giggled. "And I suppose you went to school with that fraud Sigmund the Sorcerer too!"

"I did," he pouted, looking away from me. "He was my nemesis in school."

"Kyle, you're _really_ funny," I laughed. "You made my day. Listen, you should totally audition for the Spring Talent Show with a magic act. You're pretty good with that chicken trick. I'll see you later, buddy." I waved over my shoulder as I dumped my trash in the trashcan and headed outside to the playground.

"Hey, Tessa!" shouted Yo as she approached me. "So how long have you and Fanboy been dating? I didn't know you were seeing each other."

"Oh we've been together for about five months now."

"Do you think you could get me in to see Chum Chum?"

I could tell by her insanely crush-stricken face that Fanboy and Chum Chum's answers would be resounding No's. So I shrugged.

"I dunno. You'll have to ask them." I waved to the two boys as they emerged from the cafeteria. Fanboy's eyes narrowed and Chum Chum hid behind him, shielding himself with Fanboy's purple cape.

"Get outta here, Yo!" Fanboy yelled.

"I'll see you later, Tessa!" she called over her shoulder. She batted her eyes and waved to Chum Chum flirtatiously.

"So, guys," I smirked as I turned towards them, "shall we adjourn to the playground?"

"Indeed, my lady," Fanboy said, his signature buck-toothed smile creeping to his face. He offered me his arm and I looped my arm through his. Chum Chum raced ahead of us to claim a spot for us on the swings.


	10. Disaster and Kaylee

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks and happy reading!**_

_**Comickazi13**_

**Chapter 10**

I walked up to the doors of the Fanlair and tapped "Shave and a Haircut," which was my signature knock. Rocking back and forth on my feet, I hummed lightly until Fanboy answered the door. He gave me a nervous smile.

"Oh...ha ha! It's you, Tessa!" he laughed anxiously. "I...didn't know you were coming over today!"

"Well, tonight's my recital," I shrugged. "I need to pick up my shoes. Are you coming to see me tonight?"

"Of _course_," he said, biting his lip. "I wouldn't miss it! Nope!"

"Thanks, hon," I smiled. "So can I have my shoes? I'm so glad that you took care of them for me. You're the best boyfriend a girl could _ever_ ask for." I kissed his cheek and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Best...boyfriend..._ever_, huh?" he whimpered. My face fell.

"Fanboy, what's wrong?"

"N-N-Nothing!" he stammered. His voice was beginning to squeak.

"Where's Chum Chum?" I asked.

"NOWHERE!"

I looked at him strangely.

"Uh...okay," I said slowly. "So...can I have my shoes, please?"

Fanboy's bottom lip trembled and his eyes welled up with tears before he collapsed on the floor and began crying uncontrollably. Immediately, I got on my knees too and wrapped my arms around him trying to comfort him as much as I could, but he would _not_ be consoled.

"Hon, what's wrong?"

"I...I...I...I...I RUINED YOUR SHOES! CHUM CHUM IS TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO FIX THEM! ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO WAS PUT THEM ON A SHELF FOR SAFE-KEEPING AND...AND...AND..." He couldn't finish his sentence because he was crying so hard. I had moved away, a shocked look on my face.

"What did you _do_?"

At that moment, Chum Chum burst into the Fanlair. He was holding my pointe shoes. They were soggy, brownish-gray, and misshapen. The ribbons were unraveling and they were literally dripping on the floor. A gooey glob was on the toe of my left shoe which would've made my turns on that foot completely impossible and probably would've ended up with me twisting my ankle.

"Fanboy..." I gulped, trying to keep my temper. But I was rapidly losing it to the panic that was consuming my entire being. "What...happened...to...my..._shoes_?"

"I'm so sorry, Tessa!" he sobbed. "I was just..."

"Save it," I growled. "Just tell me what happened to my shoes."

"I tried to put them up on a shelf, but they slipped and fell and landed in some gum on the floor and I tried to get it off, but it wouldn't come off, so I figured I would stick it under some water to get it off, but that just made the shoe turn that color and the ribbons got all frayed and I tried to dry them off, but I guess I dried them too hard because then they got all mushed and the one looked so bad that I thought maybe you wouldn't notice if I made them match, but now they both look horrible and I've ruined your shoes! I'm _so_ sorry, Tessa!"

I just stood there, staring at the remains of my most prized possessions. Tears filled my eyes. I turned around and glared at Fanboy.

"Do you _realize_ that I have to do a show tonight?" I screamed. "What were you thinking? You should've just called me and told me and I might've been able to save them! But _no_! You had to try to fix them yourself! You'd better thank your lucky stars that I have those practice shoes or I would totally _kill_ you! Sometimes, Fanboy, you are such an _IDIOT_!"

With that, I burst into tears and pushed past Chum Chum. I ran all the way home and collapsed on my bed, yelling and crying into my pillow. There was a tap at my door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Open the door, please," said a familiar voice. I got up and opened the door to see...

"Kaylee!" I shrieked with happiness. "Oh God! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Well, yeah," she shrugged. "It looks like you've been crying. Looks like I've come at a good time. C'mere." She reached out and pulled me into a hug. "Now tell me what happened."


	11. Broken Hearted

**Chapter 11**

"I can't believe it," Kaylee sighed. "From your letters and when we talked on the phone, it just doesn't sound like Fanboy to do something like that. I mean, he sounded clumsy and all, but I don't think he'd ruin your shoes on purpose."

I was still very upset with Fanboy and refused to listen to anything of the sort.

"He was _jealous_ because I was going to be dancing in front of a crowd of people and he thought I was going to attract too much _attention_," I sniffled angrily. "He didn't like the idea of boys watching me dance around in a leotard and tights."

"Now you and I both know that's not true," Kaylee said seriously. "You said yourself that Fanboy's not the jealous type when it comes to girls. Toys, maybe. But not girls."

"God! He's so juvenile!" I groaned, rolling over and burying my face in my pillow. "Always playing with toys and acting like such a kid. How old is he? _Five_?"

"You're not so mature yourself, you know."

"Kaylee! I thought you were supposed to be helping me get over this!" I shouted. I grabbed my pillow and pretended to throttle it. "That little weasel! Now I'm totally screwed for tonight and it's all _his_ fault!"

"Tessa, pull yourself together. It's just one fight. And you have a backup pair of shoes. Sure, they're not brand new, but they'll work. The people coming for tonight's show are more interested in your dancing anyway. You know what Madame Christine always used to say: 'You go to a ballet to see the passion of the dancers at their craft.' And you're so passionate about dancing. You'll do fine." Kaylee gave me a hug. "I also know you're passionate about Fanboy. And I think you should go apologize for being so harsh with him. He didn't mean it. He was only trying to help."

I sniffed and buried my face in Kaylee's shoulder. She rubbed my back softly and I cried my last couple of tears onto her red-striped sweater.

"You're right," I sighed. "I need to get over this. It was just a mistake. He didn't know any better. He never has. He isn't a dancer and wouldn't know how to handle a situation like that...Geez. It must've been really embarrassing and nerve-wracking to have to deal with that knowing that I'd probably react the way I did." I let go of Kaylee and offered her a smile. "You're right, Kay. I'm gonna go apologize! And I know _just_ where he's gonna be too!"

I zipped out of my room and took off towards the Frosty Mart. I turned up to see Lenny polishing the windows on one of the freezer doors.

"Hey, Lenny, are Fanboy and Chum Chum here?" I asked.

"No, but I'm expecting them," he groaned. "They should be here in a few minutes."

I giggled, deciding to surprise Fanboy, and hid behind the counter. Crouching down, I listened as the door jingled a few times. People came in and came out, but I didn't see anyone. At one point, I heard someone come in, but not leave for a while. I guess they were browsing. Then, the door dinged and I heard two familiar voices.

"Frosty Freezy Freeze!" Chum Chum shouted. I heard him run over to the machine.

"Use a cup!" Lenny insisted. I heard the sound of a cup being placed on the floor and Chum Chum gulping the slurpie straight from the tap.

Then, I heard something I wished I hadn't.

"_Hello_, Lucy," Fanboy's voice purred. My heart dropped to my stomach. Who was Lucy and why was Fanboy using his flirting voice? "You look lovely today. Miss me? Cuz I missed _you_." A few seconds passed before I heard him talk to _her_ again. "Ooh. Heh, heh. Feelin' playful."

I felt tears come to my eyes again as I crawled out from behind the counter and managed to sneak back out of the store without being seen. I didn't look back as I ran back to my house. How could he? That little scumbag was cheating on me!

It was a good thing that my dance tonight centered around a broken-hearted girl in an insane asylum because that's what I felt like and there was no way I'd be able to portray any other emotion at this point.

(The next morning...)

He didn't show up to my recital...I guess I should've seen that coming. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest and strapped to the hood of a bus that was speeding towards an oncoming train. I just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Kaylee made me pancakes and brought them in to me, but I didn't touch them. Nope. Just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. By about lunch time, she was getting really concerned.

"Tessa, what happened last night when you went to apologize?" she asked as she set down the tray with the sandwich she had made me on my desk. "You've been stone silent ever since you came back. You didn't even talk to anyone after your recital. You were fantastic, but you were acting _so_ bizarre."

"I don't wanna talk about it," I groaned, not taking my eyes off the bumpy ceiling. I kept seeing Fanboy's name. I blinked and sighed.

"Well, too bad," she insisted. She scooted onto my bed next to me. "I'm your best friend and you're _going_ to tell me what happened. How am I supposed to help you heal if I don't even know where I stand?"

"Kaylee, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Listen to me," she mumbled. "I know what it's like to have your heart broken. Remember when Bernard ended his relationship with me to go out with some ditzy cheerleader? But you have to move on. And one of the best ways to move on is to talk about it with someone you trust."

I thought about it for a minute.

"Ugh. I hate that you're always right." I sat up and twisted towards her. "Okay. So I went to the Frosty Mart because I knew that Fanboy and Chum Chum always go down there after dinner for a Frosty Freezy Freeze. They weren't there yet, so I hid behind the counter to surprise them. Some people walked in and I didn't see them, but I guess some chick came in and was hanging out by the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine because when Fanboy and Chum Chum came in, Fanboy went over to her and was all like, 'Hey. Miss me? Cuz I missed you.' And then I guess they kissed because then he said, 'Feeling playful' or something like that." I threw the blankets back over my head and curled in a ball. "That heel was cheating on me."

"Ouch," Kaylee grimaced. "That must've hurt a lot for you to hear. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I moaned. "You didn't know. How could _you_ have when _I_ didn't?"

The phone rang. Kaylee got up to go get it. When she came back, she handed it to me. I asked her who it was, but she just shrugged.

"Hullo?" I groaned.

"_Tessa? It's me. Chum Chum_."

"Hey, Chum Chum. What's up?"

"_Can I come over?_"

"If you don't bring Fanboy," I shrugged.

"_I won't. I just need to talk to you for a bit._" There was a loud wailing sound in the background. I figured it was the TV. Fanboy and his new girlfriend, _Lucy_, were probably watching a horror movie on TV or something.

"Fine. Don't expect a very beautiful hostess. I haven't changed out of my pajamas all day and my hair is a mess."

"_Honestly, Tessa, I really don't care. This is important. I'll see you in a bit._"

"Well that was rude," Kaylee said as I hung up the phone. "I don't think that was necessary."

"Whatever, Kaylee," I snorted, going back under the covers. "Just let me know when Chum Chum gets here."

A few minutes later, I poked my head out from under the blankets to see Chum Chum standing next to my bed. I sat up and looked at him for a while.

"Well? What's up?"

"Tessa...Fanboy's really lost without you," Chum Chum muttered. "He hasn't gone out of the house and all he did today was sit around and cry. I mean, it's gotten so bad that he doesn't want Frosty Freezy Freezes." I did an inner gasp of shock. "He needs you. I hate to see him so upset like this. Please, Tessa. Talk to him."

Flashbacks of last night came before my eyes and I blinked back the tears.

"No," I whispered as I tried to contain my tears. "You can tell him that he's a cheating, backstabbing, lying little jerk and I never want to see him again as long as I live!"

"Cheating?"

"Go away, Chum Chum! Please. I don't want you to see me like this. At least let me keep this shred of my dignity," I squeaked.

"What do you mean cheating?"

"Chum Chum! Go away! Please!"

Chum Chum looked at me for a long time before reluctantly leaving my bedroom. I heard my front door close quietly and Kaylee walked back into my room.

"So?"

"I'm never leaving my room again."


	12. Spring Dance

**Chapter 12**

Of course, I _did_ have to leave my room at some point. Winter Break ended and Kaylee had to go back to our old school. Which meant I had to suffer through the next few months alone.

I found myself hanging out with Kyle much more often. I'd go over to his house after school sometimes and we'd play a spirited game of checkers.

I also made the acquaintance of other kids in our class like Lupe, Francine, and Chris (who wasn't a great conversationalist, but was very sweet and caring). I would eat lunch with these people if I didn't eat lunch with Kyle. And I tried to avoid Fanboy and Chum Chum's table as much as I possibly could.

"So, Tessa," Lupe asked me one day, "what happened between you and Fanboy? I heard that you were going out for a really long time. How come you won't even look at him anymore?"

"It's a long story," I sighed. "The short version is that he's an immature jerk. I guess our relationship wasn't any more to him than a new toy for him to play with."

Lupe seemed surprised at my animosity and kindly dropped the subject. I returned to eating my sandwich.

"Have you asked anyone to the Spring Dance?" Francine questioned.

"No," I shrugged. "I don't think I'm going to go."

"Wah wah!" Chris exclaimed.

"I know, I know. It's the biggest dance of the year. I just don't know of anyone who would take me."

"Excuse me," Kyle said as he was walking past. "I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma. I'm planning on taking my girlfriend, Jessica, to the dance, but I'd be more than happy to be your escort as well. You've been a dreadfully good friend to me this year and I would hate to think of you all alone while the rest of us are having such a good time."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Kyle."

"You two aren't _exactly_ in the same social circle."

"Well, thanks for your offer, Kyle," I smiled. "I might take you up on that. Truth be told, I've needed something to look forward to. It feels like all the events in my life since my dance recital have been melting into one. I can't distinguish one or the other lately."

"Right," he nodded, "I'll pick you up around seven. I think you and Jessica will get along fairly well."

"I'm sure we will," I grinned. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

I got up to throw my trash away and as I turned away from the can, I bumped into the last person on earth I would want to bump into. Fanboy's hand touched mine for a second, but I pulled away and ran out of the cafeteria without looking back.

(The night of the dance...)

It was pretty boring. I mean, Kyle and Jessica were off doing boyfriend/girlfriend things and I didn't want to disturb them. After all, I wouldn't want to be disturbed if I had a boyfriend to hang out with. I wandered over to the refreshments table and got a glass of punch.

"Hey, Tessa."

"Hey, Lupe. What's up?" I asked my friend as I sipped my punch.

"This music sure is great, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm," I lied. I wasn't really a fan of the Manarctica band. It reminded me of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. It was his favorite band.

"Hi, Tessa," called Chum Chum as he walked up to me. He was wearing a little orange coat instead of his cape and a little yellow bowtie.

"Hey, Chum Chum," I smiled. "You flying solo tonight?"

"Oh, no," he shook his head. "Fanboy's with me."

I looked around. Thankfully, I couldn't see him.

"I meant a date."

"Oh...Yeah. I'm flying solo," Chum Chum laughed. "My cousin Muk Muk wasn't available tonight." He pulled out a box. "By the way, I have something to give you. Remember to read the card before opening it." With that, he grabbed a cookie and ran away.

"Um...Okay," I shrugged. "Random gift. But I'll go with it." I took the card off the present and opened it.

_ Tessa, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

"Fanboy," I groaned to myself. "You _can't_ buy me off like this." I opened the present and I regretted what I said.

Inside was a pair of pointe shoes. Not only that, but they were really nice pointe shoes, one of the best brands of pointe shoes that had ever been invented. I bit my lower lip and tried to spot him through the crowd. I didn't have to look for long.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Fanboy announced over the microphone. "I would like to sing a song for you."

He took a deep breath and Manarctica's band began to play a soft tune.

"_It's hard to believe that you could ever doubt me. I try not to hear the things you say about me. And if you feel what I feel, please, I'd like to explain. My love for you is more than just a game._

_ "I hope and I pray we'll get together someday. Then you'd see right away how hurt I am when I say that if you feel what I feel, you won't go away. A broken heart can't be the only way."_

"Wow," Lupe sighed. "Fanboy's got such a lovely voice. It's a shame that you two aren't dating anymore, huh, Tessa?"

I just nodded dumbly.

"_And if you feel what I feel, you won't go away. A broken heart, a broken heart can't be the only way!_

"_Now you must believe that when I saw you today, oh, I just couldn't say you held my hand the same way. If you don't feel what I feel, I'll go on my way. But as I turn my heart still wants to say I love you. I need you. I do love you._"

Everyone applauded. Fanboy just stared out into the audience. When his eyes fell on me, he smiled weakly and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, Tessa," he said into the microphone. "Can you ever forgive me?"

There was a collective gasp from the auditorium and everyone turned to stare at me, waiting for my response. I looked down at the pointe shoes in the box and then back up at Fanboy who had extended his hand out to me. My bottom lip trembled and tears welled up in my eyes.

I ran up to the stage and grabbed Fanboy's hand.

"WHOA!" he shouted as I pulled him down into the audience. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his shoulders. "Do you forgive me, Tessa? _Please_ forgive me."

"Don't ruin the moment, Fanboy," I smirked. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips for a really long time.

Choruses of "AWWWW!" echoed around us.

When I finally pulled away, I looked at him for a moment.

"So...who is Lucy?" I asked carefully.

"Lucy?" he blinked.

"I was going to come apologize at the Frosty Mart one time and you were talking," I thoughtfully left out the flirting part, "with someone named Lucy."

"I don't know anyone named Lucy," Fanboy shrugged.

"But I heard you..."

"And even if I did, I would never cheat on you with her." Damn that boy and his ability to read my mind. "I care about you so much, Tessa. You're the only girl for me." A light bulb seemed to turn on in his head. "Ah-ha! I just remembered! I _do_ know someone named Lucy!"

"Yes?"

"The Frosty Freezy Freeze Machine!"

My mouth gaped open for a second.

"You mean I got all upset over _nothing_?"

"Not over nothing," Fanboy blushed. "I _did _ruin your shoes. And I'm really sorry."

"How did you get these, by the way?" I questioned, holding up the box. "These are some of the best pointe shoes ever made! I don't even know if they make this brand anymore."

"Oh. I bought those on the internet," he smiled.

"They must've cost a fortune!"

"Anything was worth it if I could hold you in my arms again," he sighed. "I love you so much, Tessa. You mean _everything_ to me."

"I love you too, Fanboy. _I_ should be the one apologizing. I flew off the handle and then I never even listened to your side of the story." I looked down at my feet, but Fanboy tilted my face back up and kissed me softly.

"So, do you wanna come over tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure."


	13. A Day at the Amusement Park

**Chapter 13**

"C'mon, Fanboy!" I laughed as I pulled him towards the theme park. "I wanna be first in line!"

"You don't have to ask _me_ twice!" he shouted in excitement. He suddenly got a burst of speed and passed me, now dragging me along instead.

Summer vacation had been in action for only a week and a half and the new Manarctica roller coaster had just opened. Fanboy and Chum Chum had showed up at my doorstep at three o'clock in the morning, their faces all shining with happiness.

When we got to the park, we managed to fight our way to the beginning of the line at the gates. The crowd was chanting one phrase over and over again:

"EX-_TREME_! EX-_TREME_! EX-_TREME_!"

The three of us started chanting too and before long, the gates opened. The swarm of people poured into the park and started running towards the back where the new ride was being unveiled. Chum Chum began to lift off.

"_Five…four…three…two…one…_" said a deep voice from out of nowhere as Chum Chum's "engines" began to kick in.

Fanboy jumped onto Chum Chum's back and grabbed me, holding me in his arms with one of his arms cradling my head, neck, and torso and the other looping over my legs and gripping Chum Chum's arm to make sure we didn't fall off.

"BLASTOFF!" Fanboy screamed at the top of his lungs. I shrieked with laughter as we rocketed towards the next line, the one for the roller coaster.

"WHOAAAAAA!" the three of us shouted together as we landed. Somehow, we managed to get to the very front and the others lined up behind.

Lupe, Yo, Kyle, and Chris were the first four after us.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Fanboy grinned, rubbing hands together excitedly.

"I'm so nervous," Lupe whispered. "My knees can't stop shaking."

"Me too," Yo giggled.

"Chum Chum, get a load of Lupe and Yo," Fanboy snorted. "They're _scared_." He sniggered and went to go tease them. I grabbed his cape and he gagged as he fell back towards me.

"Fanboy, don't be a jerk."

"I'm _not_."

I rolled my eyes and let him go. But as soon as I did, he leapt away from me and started teasing Kyle and Chris.

"Hey, Kyle! Not commin' down with the chicken pox, are you? BAWK, BAWK, BAWK, BAWWWK!"

"Wah wah," Chris said.

"I'm sorry. Did you say 'Wah wah' or WAAAA WAAAAA WAAAAAAA?" Fanboy faked tears and started laughing really hard.

"What _am_ I gonna do with that boy?" I sighed to Chum Chum, who only laughed and bounced up and down in excitement for the ride.

"Welcome to the Ice Scream Extreme," droned Lenny who had apparently needed extra money than his job as the Assistant Manager at the Frosty Mart was bringing in. "Now I'm required to test your _extremenessisity_."

Fanboy pushed the rest of us back, cleared his throat, and held Chum Chum up for Lenny to inspect. Chum Chum opened his mouth and screamed so loud the Earth trembled. Lenny went flying and Chum Chum's scream dwindled down. He seemed exhausted from his extremeness and fell back into Fanboy's arms.

"I gotcha, buddy," my boyfriend cooed.

"Is this real life?" Chum Chum muttered vaguely. Fanboy only nodded and hugged his friend.

When we were allowed to board the ride, Fanboy grabbed my wrist and hauled me to the back, squishing me in between him and Chum Chum. He put his arm around me and began chanting "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" I laughed at him and pulled the bar down over our laps.

As soon as we started going up the hill, Chum Chum's giggles became even louder, but Fanboy seemed to be getting antsy.

"Not scared are you?" I smirked, kissing his cheek for support. "Not _my_ big, strong superhero boyfriend. No. He'd _never_ be scared of a silly little roller coaster."

"Yeah," Fanboy chuckled nervously. "I'd never be scared of a..." We had reached the top of a hill and he began whimpering, "Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay." But as soon as we tilted and began swooping downwards, he let out a shriek and screamed, "NOT OKAY!" at the top of his lungs.

I grabbed his wrist and flung my hands up in the air, hoping that he'd get into the spirit of the ride, but he was too busy crying and screaming like a little girl. The hand that I wasn't holding up was clenching the safety bar as tight as humanly possible.

"YOU TOTALLY DESERVE THIS!" I shouted over the wind whistling in my ears and Fanboy's shrieks. "YOU WERE THE ONE MAKING FUN OF EVERYONE FOR BEING NERVOUS! THIS IS KARMA, HON!"

"NO NEED TO RUB IT IN!" he sobbed. I rolled my eyes and put my arms around him instead of up in the air. But instead of holding on to the safety bar with both hands, he slipped his other arm around my waist and squeezed me closer. "BESIDES, I'M JUST UPSET BECAUSE I'M SCARED THAT YOU MIGHT FALL OUT OF THE CAR!"

_Yeah right,_ I thought to myself. _That'll be true when pigs fly to Mars and find Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster...or when Kyle's _actually_ a wizard._

"THAT'S VERY SWEET OF YOU, BUT NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ME!" I winked. "I'M A BIG GIRL AND I CAN HANDLE IT! REMEMBER? I CAN GO ON POINTE AND NOT CRY!" We didn't talk for the rest of the ride. I screamed in enjoyment and Fanboy screamed in fear.

When the ride was done, I noticed that his face looked a little greener than his costume. So, we excused ourselves from the group while the rest rode track two and went to make a pit stop at the bathroom and then grab some "extreme" funnel cakes. Hey, I had to convince him that we weren't being wimpy somehow. He would've suffered through another ten rides if I had even hinted that I thought getting off was unmanly. Of course, I didn't actually think that, but knowing Fanboy he'd take it that way.

"Thanks for being so _understanding_, hon," I smiled as I took a bite of my funnel cake. "I know you wanted to go again, but it just _scared_ me too much."

"No problem, baby," he winked although I could tell he felt relieved. "I'd _never_ make you suffer just for my own enjoyment." He took a large bite of his own funnel cake.

Feeling mischievous, I dipped my fingertip in the whipped cream on my funnel cake and dabbed it on the end of his pointed nose. He stared at me for a second before smiling his buck-toothed grin and dabbing his own whipped cream on _my_ nose.

I chucked a little piece of funnel cake at him and he chucked a little piece back at me. This went on until we had waged a full-on food war on each other. In the end, we were both covered in food and laughing.

Chum Chum walked by at that precise moment and laughed at our state.

"You guys are hilarious," he chuckled as he went to get his own food. I smiled as I turned to look at Fanboy.

"Y'know," he smirked, "even when you're covered in food, you're still really pretty."

"Shucks," I blushed. "You're not such a bad looker yourself when wearing pastry." He put his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"When's your next dance recital?"

"In the fall," I smiled. "Why?"

"Because there's _no_ way I'm missing _this_ one," he promised. He was quiet for a minute, just looking into my eyes. "I love you, Tessa."

"I love you too, Fanboy."

And that's where the story ends. Not forever, I assure you. Having a boyfriend like Fanboy means that there's sure to be more adventures to come. More silly arguments over nothing. More of his shenanigans. More of my little screw ups. But in the meantime, I'll just relax here at the amusement park with Fanboy and Chum Chum, covered in funnel cake bits, and take it all in.

**THE END**


	14. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey, gang! Comickazi13, here! Well, I hope you enjoyed my little story here. I'd like to thank my inspiration Jessica12357 and her story _Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Jessica Too_ which made me want to write this little tale in the first place.

If you're wondering why I chose to write about Fanboy, it's because he's my number one favorite character on the show and also because there are too many Fanboy/Chum Chum slash fictions and because there are so many Kyle fanfictions I figured ya'll wouldn't mind if I didn't do one of those.

Hope you comment and read some of my other stories. One of my favorite stories that I've ever written "Hey, Hey, We're the Monkettes" has no comments whatsoever! Sadness! Tears! I'll see ya'll later!

Yours truly,

Comickazi13


End file.
